


~White Day Festival At Ladylake~

by LuzrovRulay02



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Sorey being difficult to keep track of lol, high school romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuzrovRulay02/pseuds/LuzrovRulay02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another bustling festival at Ladylake High. Just a month ago was Valentine's Day, and now it was White Day on Day 14 of the Spring Harvest. Mikleo adjusted his glasses, a habit he had picked up when he and Sorey lived in Elysia whenever he grew nervous. Originally on Valentine's Day, it was Sorey who had given the silverette chocolate, and now it was his turn to return the favor. The two go back way before they started going to school. Living in a remote village with limited supplies was difficult, but everyone managed. This was when Sorey first met Mikleo. Mikleo's grandfather had taken the brunette in and raised him as his own, just as he did with Mikleo, after his mother couldn't give support for him when he was still a baby, and decided to abandon him. It wasn't all too bad. He just wished there were other kids there other than Mikleo that was around his age back then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	~White Day Festival At Ladylake~

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so....I don't know if I should make this two chapters or not, so let me know below! This goes to a special friend of mine who keeps getting her account taken down, so I hope this cheers her up. Happy White Day from the US! ❤️ 

Another bustling festival at Ladylake High. Just a month ago was Valentine's Day, and now it was White Day on Day 14 of the Spring Harvest. Mikleo adjusted his glasses, a habit he had picked up when he and Sorey lived in Elysia whenever he grew nervous. Originally on Valentine's Day, it was Sorey who had given the silverette chocolate, and now it was his turn to return the favor. The two go back way before they started going to school. Living in a remote village with limited supplies was difficult, but everyone managed. This was when Sorey first met Mikleo. Mikleo's grandfather had taken the brunette in and raised him as his own, just as he did with Mikleo, after his mother couldn't give support for him when he was still a baby, and decided to abandon him. It wasn't all too bad. He just wished there were other kids there other than Mikleo that was around his age back then. 

At Ladylake High, girls back and forth were receiving chocolates from guys they had given sweets to the month before, but Mikleo didn't receive any except from Sorey, Rose, Alisha, Lailah and suprisingly Edna. The silverette looked around carefully for any signs of fluffy and messy brown hair, but the younger male was nowhere to be seen. 

"Alisha, have you seen Sorey?" Mikleo asked in his usual formal manner, only to receive shake of the head. Before leaving the blonde, Mikleo gave her some chocolate and smiled as a thank you from the sweets he received from her and left, running into Rose, and of course, Dezel, who never left her side.

"Mikleo, what's wrong? You look like you're in a rush," The redhead pointed out.

"I'm looking for Sorey. Have you seen him anywhere?" Mikleo responded.

"Sorey? Hmm....last time I saw him, he was headed to basketball practice with Lailah and Edna. I think they might be at the gym by now," Rose replied and received a bow from Mikleo.

"Thanks. Oh. This is for you," the silverette replied and handed her a box of chocolate as a thank you from last month and ran off. Finally, some kind of lead as to where Sorey would be. Honestly, why is that boy so difficult to track down? 

Mikleo sighed, losing himself in his thoughts. Hopefully Sorey would enjoy the gift he had prepared for him. 

The pale silverette had arrived just to see Sorey dunk a ball into the hoop with a large grin on his face, unaware that Mikleo was watching until his teammate pointed him out.

"Hey, Sorey. Your pretty boy boyfriend is here," he teased, causing Sorey to blush and Lailah and Edna to giggle. 

"I-I'll be right back," the brunette mumbled and gave a slight glare over to his teammate before walking with Mikleo into the hall. "Hey, Mikleo. What brings you here? You hardly ever come by during practice."

"Oh...I uh....just wanted to give you this," Mikleo mumbled under his breath and handed Sorey the chocolate and a bouquet of beautifully arranged roses from the flower shop near the school. "It's a thank you gift for putting up with me. And...a White Day present, as well."

"Mikleo...." Sorey trailed off, closing the space between them before planting a gentle kiss on the silverette's own pale lips.

That was unexpected. But Mikleo subconsciously kissed back, the two ignoring the stares they received in the halls. The two only pulled away for some air and smiled at each other, Sorey gently taking the gifts from Mikleo into one hand and gently caressed his cheek with the other. 

"Thank you, Mikleo. Why don't you stay awhile? I could use some motivation," Sorey suggested, and Mikleo leaned into the touch.

"You'll get distracted with me watching," he pointed out but went into the gym anyway, giving Lailah and Edna's gifts to them, ignoring the teasing remark he had received from the blonde.

This White Day was something the boys would definitely remember for a long time.


End file.
